


Office Courtesies

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Coercion, Drabble, M/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell is tied up away from his desk.</p><p>Note: Here we go again w/ fked up word counts... 100 as speaketh Word, not Ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Courtesies

“I’m sorry, but Reaper Sutcliff is tied up right now. May I take a message?” Alan held the handset between ear and shoulder, pencil skritching, and then stuck the memo to the corkboard over Grell’s typewriter. “It’s right where he’ll see it. Good afternoon.”

Grell glared at the mad little bastard as he hung up. Yes, he was tied up – to his desk chair - and his mouth taped shut besides. However, Grell’s traitorous prick wanted to agree enthusiastically to whatever the mad little bastard wanted.

Alan slid astride Grell’s lap and made himself comfortable. “Now, Senior, where were we…?”


End file.
